The present invention relates to cellular notifications. One notification in which the present invention is particularly useful is for incoming call notifications. Traditional incoming call notification devices for cellular phones are deficient because they exist physically on the cellular phone.
Currently, mobile phones, and devices cable of receiving wirelessly transmitted calls, generally have two schemes of notifying a user of incoming calls when that user has the phone stored, for example, in a user's purse. The first scheme provides signals that may be heard by the user (e.g., ring tones or beeps). The second scheme provides a tactile signal (e.g., a vibration).
However, both of these signals originate physically from the cell phone and some user's do not store his/her cell phone in a location where these signals can be recognized. For example, women usually store their cells phones in a purse. Here, when a cell phone rings, the ring can be missed by the audible dampening effects of the user's purse. Additionally, a vibrating cell phone can not be physically sensed by a user if that cell phone is in a remote storage location with a tactile dampening effect (e.g., a purse).
It is therefore desirable to provide systems and methods that allow incoming calls to be recognized by a user even when the user cannot hear or sense audio signals or vibration signals (e.g., incoming call notification signals) emanating from that user's cell phone.